A Swans Tale
by TheseImatationsLookLikeYou
Summary: A Alternative Univerese were Fred doesn't die and  voldemort had a daughter. Two OC chracters. Swan Riddle, her mystery, her battle , her love, her life.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fic. No bad reviews please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it

* * *

**

**OC1:**

Name: Swan Riddle

Born: 31st July 1980

Being the daughter of lord Voldermort she believes her only duty is to protect Harry and make sure that Voldemort is killed by him. She wears a necklace of a Swan around her neck that was given to her by a young George Weasley. Ever since she was little she had loved George and had her first kiss with him. However she had never told George and plans to never. A long time ago she had disappeared not telling the Wesley's were she had gone, She had gone to kill her father. But realised it was not her duty but Harry Potters.

**OC2:**

Name: Cassiopeia Thorington (Cassie)

Born: 21st January 1980

Cassie, a lazy, intelligent, average girl. Until she gets caught up with Harry Potter an the Battle for Voldermort's life. Orphaned as a baby, she has no idea who her parents are and spends her childhood with her best friend Swan Riddle. Then she get her letter an goes to Hogwarts's. She ends up being dragged along on an adventure of a life time, for her best friend is none other that Lord Voldermort's Daughter, not that she'd ever tell anyone. She becomes wrapped up with Harry Potter and the Weasley's in a life threatening war, not that she's complaining if it means she frets to spend time with Mr Fred Weasley

Chapter 1

"God, you are so lazy, we're going to be late!" Swan shouted. Swan Riddle and Cassiopeia Thorington were flying high about the towns and cities. Swooping through the clouds on their brooms.

"well I told you I was going for a nap, so you can't really blame me." Cassie shouted innocently. The wind making their voices barely audible.

"Yes it bloody was! When you told me I was in the shower, listening to music, preoccupied with thinking about how we were going to be ready in time!" Swan argued.

"well all that thinking time didn't do you much good because, guess what! We're late! And if you ask me, you've been spending too much time with Ron, you need to watch your language." Cassie said. Swan sighed, there was no use trying to convince Cassie that it was all her fault. She would care even if she accepted it, she took life as it flowed.

They were on their way to number four Privet Drive. To pick up none other than Harry Potter. Now thanks to Cassie they were going to be late, she obviously didn't understand how serious it was. Swan did, she had been worrying all week. People could get lost or injured, or even die. The operation could fail terribly if everything didn't go according to plan. Part of that plan being that everyone actually be there. No matter how much she blamed Cassie, she would find a way to blame herself if anything went wrong. After all she had taken it on herself to be Harry's personal protector.

"I don't see why we couldn't have apparated there," Cassie shouted.

"Well, because, I'm not of age yet and you failed the exam!" Swan shouted back as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, well I can apparate, I just don't do well under exam conditions!" Cassie said.

Swan could now see their destination, they were close. She could see a load of people in a line. Many on broomsticks but two were in a large motorcycle and four people seemed to be floating in mid air however she knew they were just on thestrals. They were going to be too late, they were going to leave without one of their Potters. There was no use in shouting they were to far away. She saw them all kick off. Swan visibly deflated, she had let them down, she had ruined everything. They landed just as about 30 hooded figures surrounded their friend.

"No!" swan called. Cassie was getting back on her broom.

"come on Swan! You don't want to miss all the fun" she aid but a serious look was on her face. Cassie kicked of and Swan was close behind.

When going at full speed to catch up, it was hard to hit targets, or dodge spells that were coming towards you. Luckily they reached a slowly thinning crowd without any casualties. Swan steered off towards a Harry and Tonks while she saw Cassie chase after Lupin and another Harry. Being under age suddenly flew from her mind as she flung spells at the surrounding death eaters. Her heart felt like it was beating a million times a second. She knew the Harry on the back of the broom was Ron but she still felt the need to protect him.

Swan narrowly missed a curse that went under her arm then she saw Ron throw a stunning spell to death eaters head. She saw a determined Tonks battling Bellatrix Lestrange. She couldn't tell who was winning before she was dueling with Rodolphus Lestrange. Luckily she managed to stun him and send him spiraling down before she got hit.

Time seemed to fly behind her and before she knew it they were diving towards a house she thought must be Aunt Muriel's. She saw the remaining enemies stop as Tonks, Ron and her flew past the wards. They landed, but it seemed that they had missed their portkey as the woman she suspected to be Aunt Muriel was flapping about moaning about punctuality.

"Where have you been!" she shrieked. She gave a dirty look at Tonks and her Bright pink hair before walking over to Ron, who had now nearly changed back. He sighed. "Ronald! These clothes are much to small for you! And your hair is so dirty," she said, picking a his clothes and pulling his hair that still black in it."Although it doesn't surprise me, you always have dirt on your face!"

"look Muriel we just need to get to the Burrow as quick as possible, they'll be worrying about us," Tonks said. Muriel gave her another look.

"Well if you'd been on time I could've helped but there is nothing I can do you will have to apparate," she said. Swan tried not to chuckle at the two ladies bickering. Ron came over to her. He looked quite pale and dazed but otherwise fine.

"you were late." Ron accused.

"Blame Cassie, she was bloody sleeping when we were supposed to be leaving!"

"Ah good old Cassie, always has time for a nap," Ron said. The mood lightened and memories of the fight were temporarily pushed from her mind. Tonks came over to them.

"Right hold on tight, I assume you've both apparated before?" She said. They both nodded. Swan immediately latched on to Tonks arm but Ron hesitated. "come on Ron, don't be afraid I won't bite," she grinned "I save that for Remus." Swan chuckled as Ron went bright red, but he grabbed her arm anyway. Next thing she knew she was at the Burrow.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey a few spelling mistakes so please dont leave bad reveiws.  
**

* * *

Everything had happened so quickly Swan had gotten confused.  
"Am I really here?" She asks.

"Yes, your at my house remember?" Ron replied.

"It's been so long... The last time I was here..." Ron interrupted her.

"Don't think about that."  
"Yeah, your right" Swan said. She hadn't been here for a year, and the last memory she had of the Burrow hadn't been a happy one. She had run away, from everything she knew and loved. She had gone to kill Voldemort and she hadn't expected to return. But as she constantly tried to forget, she had failed and wound up in Saint Mungo's for a couple of months.

Before Swan could finish taking in the odd sight of The Burrow, Cassie had already ran up to her followed by Harry and Hermione She saw that Tonks was talking to Lupin. Ron was engulfed by a hug from Hermione and Cassie swung her arms round Swans neck.

"Are we the last back?" Ron asked breaking free from Hermione's embrace.

"No we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mudungus," Harry said.

"So Fred and George are back?" Swan asked. Everyone was silent.

"Fred was fine but George was injured," Cassie said. Swan tried not to look too worried, nobody really knew how she felt about George except Cassie and she didn't want to change that now.

They all walked back to the house, Harry and Hermione kept giving her weird glances but she ignored them. They reached the house and Fred ran over to them.

"CASSIE! SWAN! "Fred shouted, picking up Cassie and twirling her round.

"You know I've been here for quite a while," Cassie said grinning at him.

"Have you?" He said cocking his head to one side.

"Nice to know I'm so noticeable," she said sarcastically,

"You know you can let go at any time." Swan said. Fred laughed as he hugged Swan as well. Then he walked back to where George was lying.  
"Look how he comes to you first," Swan said to Cassie, trying to distract herself from the sight of George. Cassie smiled.

Swan stood with the group around George.

"How do you feel?" she asked, feeling slightly out of place in this room full of familiar people.

"saint-like," he said grinning at her. Swan was confused.

"Was his mind affected by the spell or something" Fred asked suddenly looking worried.

"Saint-like," repeated George he pointed to his absent ear, "you see... I'm holy. _Holey_, geddit."

"Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for _holely_?" Fred said laughing. George looked at Swan for a moment; she hadn't seen him in over a year.

Not many people laughed, a few smiles broke out but the serious mood still hadn't lifted. Then the kitchen door swung open and Bill and Fleur walked in.

"Mad-Eye's Dead." Bill said. The room was silent, nobody moved. "We saw it, it happened just after we left the circle: Mad-eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Vodemort – he can fly – went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-eye tried to stop him, but he disapperated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-eye full in the face, he fell backwards off his broom and – there was nothing we could do, we had half a dozen of them on our tail-" Bills voice broke. Several people were in tears. Fleur clung to Bills shoulder.

Swans mind was reeling. If only they'd been on time, it might not have happened, she could have prevented it. She could've saved him. A glass of firewhisky flew towards her. She took and drank to Moody like everyone else.

"Hey stop that!" Cassie voice called out. She hadn't even realized she was isolating herself. She had always been able to do this, ever since she was little. She could make herself kind of unnoticeable to the people around her. Cassie could always break her from one of her moments.  
"I'm, sorry." Swan said, coming out of her daze

She turns herself visible again and suddenly people started to notice.

Everyone seemed to be looking at her. She had missed the previous conversation, some of the group had left and the others still looked sad. She felt awkward like she should say something.  
"Your wanted." said Hermine finally managing to speak "All over town your posters are up, the ministry want you for questioning," Hermione looked concerned. They had been friends since the first year, how could Hermione not be worried. A sad expression took over swans face.  
"Its not what I did, but who I am." Swan hadn't told anyone of her parentage. They wouldn't trust her, they would act differently around her. They didn't know where she'd disappeared to, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Swan, tell us where you went that year, we can help you," Harry said.

"Why don't you all just leave her alone, she doesn't want to talk about it, it's none of your business" Cassie said she was rather protective of Swan.

"Cassie I'm sure she didn't mean any harm she's just curious, I respect a curious mind. But I think I'm going to go to bed" Swan said pushing

"I'll show you you're room," Fred offered.

They walked up the stairs in silence until they were out of earshot of the rest of the group.

"listen, Swan. About Mad-eye. It wasn't your fault. Nobody could have stopped You-Know-Who from killing him."

" I know," said Swan, looking Fred in the eyes "But I could have tried," she said before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long to update, I would like to also say Thank you to Alice Clarke who has co-written all of these and will continue to. ENJOY! R&R

* * *

**

"Morning" Swan said coming down in her white pin-striped pyjamas. Harry was sitting surrounded by a few box-shaped packages. "Oh, I know what today is Harry, it's your Birthday!" She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah. Swan? There's a present here addressed to you." Harry said. Before Swan could answer a loud singing came bellowing down the wooden stairs.

"Happy birthday to you!" Came the voices, she guessed they were going for opera style by the way they were singing it.

"Happy birthday to you!" Of course, it was Fred and Cassie singing their hearts out. George followed with an angry look on his face.

"Shut up Cassie!" George pushed her and she stumbled a few steps but she carried on singing at the top of her voice.

"Happy Birthday dear... Sw..." Swan interrupted

"SHUT UP!" She shouted. Cassie look confused.

"What, so even you don't want me to sing Happy birthday to you? George didn't want us to either. But if you're going to be like this I'll take back your present" Cassie walked over to Harry and snatched the present from his hand. Swan turned around and looked at Cassie with a stern look

"The plan, ring a bell." Swan said. Cassie turned around to George who was also giving a stern look. Fred however was laughing.

"Ohhh, the plan, Oh. Shit. The plan..." Cassie said. Swan looked at Harry.

"Well open your presents Harry." Swan said through gritted teeth. Harry stared at her. "I think there is one from me" He picked up a small brown package the note read:

_Dear Harry_

_Happy Birthday, I hope this will bring you luck._

_Lots of love, Swan._

He ripped open then package and an amulet and a picture was on the back of it, it was a swan.

"Than- Where did she go?" Harry had looked up from his present to thank her but she and Cassie had dissapeared. George shrugged as he picked up the label

"Love? Flippin' love? Where's my flippin' love?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Swan shouted, hitting Cassie several times. "We had a plan! Fricken' idiot! Were you asleep or something?"

"Possibly..." Cassie said

"'Possibly'? Possibly! Fred told you everything! I thought you hung off his every word." Fred and George ran out standing to the side, Swan gave Fred a mad look.

"At least I don't love George!" A muffled noise that sounded like "yes" came from a stunned George.

"At least I don't love Fred!" Fred jumped up with excitement.

"Well Fred's better looking!" Cassie shouted, earning another jump came from Fred.

"THEIR IDENTICAL!" Swan shouted hitting her again. They started to fight as Fred and George pulled them apart.

" You know, there's nothing better then a cat-fight, but I think this should stop." George said.

"Just cus I'm better looking." Fred said still restraining Cassie.

"What? No way. I have finer facial features, look a hole." He said pointing his missing ear.

"Hey Cassie, love eh?" Fred said. Cassie tugged away.

"Maybe..." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house

"The plan... you remember the plan why couldn't they?" Swan said " Do not tell anyone it's my birthday, was that so hard to remember," She turned back to the house but George caught her hand.

"Wait, I have present for you." George said. She turned back.

"The plan! There was a plan does anyone remember. Why can't anyone stick to the plan?" she said as he pulled a necklace from his pocket. It was beautiful. The chain looked delicate, and there was a flat silver pendant handing off it. On the pendant was written, _George_ in his handwriting.

"I guess because everyone adores you." He said putting the necklace around her neck making goosebumps appear where he touched her.

"George..." She said. He lent down towards her and closed his eyes but she walked back into the house. George stumbled forward with a confused look on his face. Where had she gone? Why?

After that mornings incident everyone had insisted on celebrating Swan's birthday. Gifts had been found at the last minute, songs were sung and Mrs Weasley had demanded that Swan let her make a cake. Swan had to give in eventually. There was no arguing with Mrs Weasley.

The day was quite hectic with Bill and Fleur's wedding being the next day so the fuss soon died down. The Delacours, who had arrived yesterday, and Mrs weasley were keeping everyone busy with preparations. Swan thought one of the reasons for this was so that Harry Ron and Hermione didn't have chance to plan their escape, but knowing them they already had everything sorted. She had even seen Mrs Weasley pull Harry aside, probably to question him. She just wished she knew what they were planning.

Everyone was setting up tables and food later that day. Mrs Weasley had prepared a special dinner for harry, and now Swan. Swan was busy watching George trying and failing to but up a tent encase it rained on them later when Harry came up to her.

"Happy Birthday," Harry said.

"Yeah, you too. I hoped you liked your present. In case you didn't know, there is a weak luck charm placed on it, it probably won't work but, it's the thought that counts right?" She said trying to give him a smile.

"Yeah of course. Swan, why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday?" Harry asked.

"Because I didn't want a big fuss,"

"Well neither did I but, they're just trying to show they love you, it's only once a year."

"Because, you're more important, you deserve a birthday. I don't." She said

"What do you mean Swan. You've never done anything but good, you wouldn't be here today with me, helping me, if you didn't deserve good things like birthdays."

"With every dark, there's a light, in a dark tunnel I am the light." Harry looked confused, he was about to question her further but they were sidetracked by Mr Weasley's patronus announcing that the Minister for Magic was coming. Swan found this an appropriate time to escape. Harry sighed, she kept so many secrets., he could see it in her eyes. He was almost certain that she was going to try and come with them when they left, but he wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let another person risk there life for him.

The minister had came and had taken Harry, Ron and Hermione, saying that he needed to talk to them in privet. When Scrimgour had gone, the trio told them about Dumbledore's Will. The items had been passed round and examined, it reminded her of when she had returned after disappearing.

_Flashback_

Swan had been back a week when she was called to Dumbledore's office. She had been getting odd stares and was being questioned by every nosey person who didn't know how to mind their own business. That was until Cassie turned them away.

She didn't know why she'd been called to the Headmaster's office, but she'd been expecting it. Dumbledore was one of the few people who know she was Voldemort's Daughter. She gave the password to the gargoyle that sprung aside and she went up the spiral staircase.

She knocked on the door and Dumbledore's voice called out.

"Enter," He said. She walked in and sat in the chair that Dumbledore had motioned to.

"Well, I see you received my message. I am glad to see you back at Hogwarts. I am not going to question you about what happened while you were gone, I already have a pretty good Idea. What I do want to do is give you something." He held out his hand and resting on his palm was seemed to be an ordinary fairy light. It was glowing, though it wasn't attached to a wire or a plug. "This, Swan, is The light of Loyalty. Here take it." Swan took it and it glowed bright before returning to it's original brightness. She studied it while Dumbledore carried on. "This is a very special light. You can see that the light is shining. It will stay on as long as you remain loyal to what is good and right and those who fight against the dark." Swan was shocked. Why had Dunbledore given her this. "Swan, we both know who you are, and how you feel about it. I know you will face challenges in the future. If there comes a time when you think you've lost your way, this will give you hope." Swan didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," She said. Staring at the wise old man.

"You may go now Swan, keep your friends close." Dumbledore said. Swan nodded before leaving.

_End Flashback_

The party had now started and she didn't have long to linger on the memory. Swan was sitting next to George who was still annoyed from earlier that day and the kiss-that-never-was, yet Swan acted as if nothing had happened. Cassie sat opposite her, next to Fred. Cassie was daydreaming as usual, while slowly eating her food.

"Sausage?" Fred said, managing to pull her out of her daze, then again Fred's voice usually got her attention.

"What?" She said. Fred raised an Eyebrow playfully.

"Sausage?" he said offering her the plate of sausages.

"Yes please," She said grinning. She looked at the sausages he had put on her plate, then to the one on his plate, then at him. "Fred, you know, I'd much prefer your sausage, it looks so much ... tastier," She said licking her lips absent-mindedly and darting her eyes down to his lower half.

"Well, I'm sure you can have my sausage, if it'll fit..." Cassie was about to object "In your mouth that is." He said smiling.

"Well we'll have to see won't we. I think I left something upstairs, would you help me look for it." She said. He nodded eagerly as she took his hand and dragged him from the table.

"Hey where are they going," Swan standing up at the table.

"Well, lets just say my brother is very horny and you wouldn't want to follow them." He said. She sat back down abruptly.

"She's going to get pregnant you know. This is Cassie and Fred. They can't be trusted!" She said.

"Well what are you going to do? Storm in there and stop them?"

"Well... well no. The mental image is destroying my mind already," she said shaking her head. George chuckled.

"Maybe, if I'm lucky." George stopped.

"And who with? Because certainly not with me." Swan replied eating her food.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I updated this one really soon, but since I haven't updated for ages here you go, again co-wrtten by Alice Clarke. ENJOY! R&R

* * *

**

George woke Swan pleasantly the next morning with his extremely loud snoring. They decided to sleep downstairs last night as they didn't want to find anything from the night before containing Cassie or Fred. Swan pushed George as an attempt to shut him up but consequently fell on to him.

"Do you hate me or something?" George mumbled, hiding his eyes from the sunlight coming through the windows. Swan looked at him.

"Would I be lying on top of you if I hated you?" She rolled on to the other side of George staring at him.

"Yesterday, you could clearly see I went to kiss you." He complained. She kissed him lightly on his cheek and George blushed.

"Better?" George nodded.

They both looked up when they heard clattering coming from the kitchen.

"Want to play a trick?" George asked, standing up and stumbling slightly. Swan nodded and smiled as she got up.

"Right, we need a tooth brush." George said. Swan looked around and patted her body.

"Yeah, because I keep a tooth brush with me at all time, let me just check my tooth brush pocket it's next to the where I keep the Tyrannosaurus Rex." Swan said sarcastically. George sighed looking at a tooth brush that was lying on the floor next to her feet.

"Oh, sorry." She said biting her lip with an innocent look.

"Gods I love it when you do that." George said. Swan started to blush.

"Anyway," She grabbed the toothbrush and they ran towards the kitchen. Swan and George looked around the door frame and saw that Harry and Ginny kissing.

"what are you going to do?" Swan whispered.

"Just watch" George said as he strolled casually into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and stuck the toothbrush in the hole where his ear used to be. Swan tried not to laugh.

"Morning" He said winking Ginny and Harry, broke apart as Swan came in laughing.

Just then Cassie and Fred stumbled down the stairs. It was odd to see Cassie up this early in the morning.

"Cassie, you're walking a little funny are you all right?" Swan asked

"That'll be my doing" Fred said winking at Swan. She sighed and walked towards George who was laughing. She stomped on his foot to stop him, and was quite satisfied when she heard a small gasp of pain.

"What did you kick her or something" Harry asked Fred. Fred smiled, He was so innocent. That or he was a little stupid.

"Yeah that's exactly what I did" Fred replied still chuckling. Ginny smiled getting what they were talking about.

"Are you all right Cassie." Ginny asked

"Better then all right" Cassie replied casually yet she couldn't miss the smile that was threatening to take over her face.

"Cassie, let's start getting ready. We can eat later." Ginny said pulling Cassie back up the stairs.

Swan was almost ready getting dressed. Ginny, her and Hermione had gone out and bought a dress in Hogsmead before the holidays had started. She hadn't really got any experience with dresses so she just let Hermione and Ginny choose one for her.. It was short and only came up to her thigh. It was 60's style shimmy dress and was covered in sequins. However was extremely difficult to get into.

Swan heard a knock.

"It's George can I come in?" George shouted as Swan struggled with the dress.

"Yeah," she shouted back. George walked in looking for something, until he saw Swan. " zip me up?" She said. George gulped and walked over to Swan, he pulled it up.

"It's that meal yesterday" She turned around to face George. "I think I put on some extra pounds." George smiled.

"You're perfect just the way you are." He pulled her grasping her into a hug. She gasped.

"George..." Swan said lightly.

"What?" He asked.

"...You're a complete and utter mess." She grabbed his belt and doing it up, George gulped again. "Do you want some water, here." She past him a glass of water, he took a mouthful and she continued to talk.

"Up or down?"

"What?" George asked.

"My hair, up or down." She repeated. George was quick to answer

"Down." He found a flower and took the head off. Untying her hair and gently sliding in the flower.

"Gosh don't you know how to do a bow tie?" She asked.

"To be honest, no." He said. She tied it for him and rested her hands on his chest.

"There done, you at least look respectable now." She finished.

"Yeah, umm I've got to go and, umm help you know." George said.

"Oh yeah me too." They both turned and walked to the door but Cassie was standing there.

"Guys, I think I left my bra in here have you seen it?" She said. Swan looked at her in disgust

"No!" Swan said. She and George exited the room quickly.

The ceremony was beautiful, but it was soon finished and the reception was already in full swing. Music played and drinks were in hand. Cassie was sitting with a couple of friends from school when she saw that Hermione was dancing with Victor Krum. She watched them for a while before she saw that Ron was glaring at them, Cassie knew he had a particular dislike for Krum. Ron saw her looking and walked over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Only if you don't step on my toes" she smiled, taking his hand. Ron and Cassie had always been good friends. Ron was closer to her than Harry and Hermione were. They didn't really dance, it was more like moving slightly to music. They talked for a while then after a few songs had passed. He said goodbye and went to get a drink. She sat back down at the table.

Fred saw her sitting there gazing off into space and decided to go see her.

"May I have this dance M'lady?" He said, kneeling and offering her his hand in over exaggerated poshness.

"Why, yes you may Mr Weasley," She said playing along. She took his hand and she spun her onto the dance floor. Cassie giggled.

"Mr Weasley, I didn't know you could dance!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Only for you M'lady," He winked.

"Well, well Mr Weasley, it seems you are trying to flatter me," She said in her fake posh voice.

"Well Miss Thorington, I have been informed that flattery will get you everywhere," He whispered in her ear, She grinned.

"You have been well informed Mr Weasley," she said as her spun her off around the dance floor. Swan watched this encounter smiling. Yes she was planning to leave with Harry, but she wouldn't take Cassie with her, even if she begged. Cassie looked to happy to be troubled with Swan's problems..

"Care to dance?" Georgre said interrupting her thoughts.

"Don't mind if I do." She replied they walked off on the dance floor and began to twirl to the slow music. Cassie saw them briefly and smiled before Fred spun her from their view.

Swan sighed. This is what she'd miss, being with George. Being with the Weasleys and her friends. Swan rested her head on George's chest reminiscing about past memories at the burrow or at Hogwarts. Swan began to tear up as she thought she might never have a happy memory like this again.

Swan grabbed George's hand and dragged him away and into the house, George followed confused. When they had reached an empty room Swan turned to face him.

"I'm scared George," Swan whispered barely audible.

"Of what," he said stroking a strand of stray hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Of leaving, of not coming back. Of everyone hating me." She said

"Wait Swan, slow down, you're not going anywhere right now," He held both her hands "Why would anyone hate you,"

"Because of who I am, George, I need to tell you something. And if you leave, and hate me I'll understand." Swan said.

"I'll never leave you." George said.

Swan took a deep breath.

"I'm Voldemort's Daughter." She announced. George just looked at her in shock.

"That's why you disappeared, isn't it."

"I wanted to kill him! I didn't want to be part of that monster." Swan said.

"you should have told me. I was confused and hurt. You had just kissed on Valentines day and then you left. I didn't see you again, I thought you hated me!"

"I was scared. I am scared," Swan said, a tear silently slipping from her eye. George pulled her into a hug. Swan recovered slightly in the embrace.

"Have you ever dreamt bout your wedding day," she sniffed.

"The only girl I've ever wanted to marry is standing right in front of me." He whispered in her ear. Swan looked into his eyes. She didn't know who started it but they were suddenly kissing. It was slow and soft but it became more desperate as George pushed her against the wall. She was lost in him. Nothing else mattered but him. His hands were on her waist and hers were round his neck and in his hair. His tongue swiped her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Their tongues duelled sending shivers up her spine.

Just then the door flew open and they snapped apart. An awkward looking harry stood in the doorway.

"Umm, your mum said to find you, their cutting the cake soon and umm..." he looked at the floor, all three of them were blushing.

"we'll be right out harry," Swan said. Harry left and George looked at her. He was smiling, but she didn't return his grin.

"This can't happen again George. When Harry Ron and Hermione leave, I'm going with them, and I might not come back. I was lucky to come back last time. I couldn't kill Voldemort, so I'm going to help Harry do it instead." She left the room quickly. George was Shocked and confused. Things had been going so well.

He returned to the party just in time to see Kingsley's patronus give the warning. There was a flurry of movement as everyone panicked and disapparated. Death eaters were already arriving and he was flung into battle. Swan raced towards Harry Ron and Hermione and caught hold of them just before the disapparated. The last thing she saw before she disappeared was George's pleading eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was mainly written by Alice... R&R x

* * *

**They appeared in the middle of a busy street. Swan breathed quickly; panic still rushing through her veins. She turned to look at the others. She shrunk back a bit when she saw their faces. A mixture of shock and anger and confusion, she had, however expected this. What she hadn't expected was the extra face.

"Cassie! What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted, trying to ignore the funny looks some of the people were giving them.

"Well, we could ask you the same question." Harry said.

"I'm here to help" Swan answered defiantly.

"You don't even know what we're here to do." Ron said

"Oh yes I do, you've got to find the-" Swan was interrupted

"Not here, not now. Walk just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change." They all walked quickly up the crowded street.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked

"Tottenham Court Road," Hermione said over her shoulder. They were getting lots of odd looks now. The muggles had never seen anything like dress robes. Harry and especially Ron looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hermione, how are we going to change, we don't have any clothes." Ron said

"Yes you have, I've got everything. Even the invisibly cloak Harry." She said. Harry Looked a bit disappointed with himself. "Quick down here," Hermione said leading them down a little side street.

Swan followed down the side street eyeing Hermione's small beaded bag that she had seen her carrying throughout the Wedding. It was the only place she could be keeping anything. She watched as Hermione pulled out clothes for the two boys. Everyone was astonished, except Swan who had been expecting something like this. Hermione explained about the Undetectable Extension Charm before turning to Swan and Cassie.

"I'm sorry, but as I didn't know you were coming I didn't pack for you." She said apologetically.

"Oh it's okay I've got my stuff here." Swan said holding up a tiny bag of her stuff that she had shrunken earlier that week so it could fit into her pocket.

"So you had planned on coming with us?" Hermione asked

"Yes, and I'm not going to let you send me back, you're stuck with me now." Swan said.

"Well I didn't know I was coming till I saw Swan running towards you, and I didn't know I was staying till about five seconds ago, so I don't have anything." Cassie said.

"It's okay we'll sort things out later," Hermione said "Come on I think we should keep moving, Harry please put the cloak on." She said starting to walk again.

They walked on. It was dark, but the stars were barely viable in the city. A group of Drunk men were singing and waving across the road.

"Why here?" Swan asked Hermione

"I have no idea; it just popped into my head. But we'll be safer in the Muggle world; they won't expect us to be here." Hermione said.

"Unless, they do expect us to be here because they know that we'll think they will never expect us to be here so we will go to the Muggle world. Which they'll be expecting." Cassie rambled. Ron looked confused and Swan looked a bit annoyed but Hermione just smiled slightly.

"I don't think any death eater is that smart Cassie. But that is a valid point; I don't think anywhere is safe now." She said.

Hermione cringed as the men across the road started wolf whistling at them. "Oh I wish they'd shut up!" Hermione said. Cassie, Hermione and Swan were all still in they're dresses.

"All right Ladies." Shouted the drunkest man. "Fancy a drink? Ditch ginger and come and have a pint!" He shouted. Ron opened his mouth to shout back but Cassie got their first.

"But I like Gingers!" She said wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and winking at the men. Ron's mouth was now open in shock as the men laughed loudly and walked on.

Cassie let go of Ron faced everyone's shocked faces.

"Cassie what the hell do you think you're doing!" Swan shouted.

"Well how were you going to handle the situation, anyway, they're gone now and no harms done." Cassie said. Swan was about to protest until Hermione pulled them into a small, shabby all-night café.

They all ordered drinks. Ron rather hesitantly as he didn't know what he was actually ordering. They all sat quietly, stuck in their own thoughts. Swan wondered what was happening back at the burrow, were they safe. She argued with herself that there were enough order members there to handle things. Even if she could think of a way to contact them it would be dangerous.

Finally Harry broke the silence.

"You can't stay with us, you have to go back." Harry said from under the cloak.

"No we're not. I can't!" Swan objected

"Why not?" Harry said in a hushed tone.

"Because I can't do anything back there. There is nothing for me there. Everything that means anything to me lies ahead." She said.

"Harry they can't go back now, it would be to dangerous to send them back now," Hermione reasoned.

"It's too dangerous for them to stay with us. I won't let anyone else fight for me,"

"God, Harry. You're so self centred. Okay so you're the chosen one, The boy who lived and this stupid prophecy says you have to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But we're not fighting for you, and we're not dying for you either. We're fighting for everything that's good and right. We're fighting against You Know Who and we're fighting for life. If means we have to help you in process then I don't mind. But I know I'd happily die for anyone here, not just you." Cassie said

"Yeah!" Swan tagged on the end lamely. Everyone looked at her. "look, I'm not going to sit back when I know I could be doing something about it. When I saw George on that sofa, it killed me, knowing that it was my faul- I mean, knowing that I could have done something about it." Swan said.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong, you're going back." Harry said

"Don't count on it," Swan mumbled.

"Great! The more the merrier right?" Ron said

"Yeah!" Cassie said but everyone else looked quite serious. Everyone went back to their drinks

After a little while Ron said "you know we're not far from the leaky cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross-"

"Ron we can't!" Hermione countered immediately.

"Not to stay there, but to find out what's going on!"

"We know what's going on! Voldemort's taken over the Ministry, what else do we need to know,"

"OK, OK it was just an idea!"

A prickly silence followed this. Swan felt like they were borrowing time. It felt like danger should be snapping at their heels right now, not that they would be sitting here drinking coffee. It was such a normal situation to be in, and nothing about their situation was normal.

A pair of burly workmen entered the café. Swan was absently aware of aware of Hermione and Ron talking, making plans but her eyes were trained on the two men. Suddenly they made identical movements but Swan copied them. They had all drawn their wands. A spell was shot straight to where Cassie and Ron had been two seconds ago before they had ducked. Swan yelled _'stupefy!' _She was surprised when her own spell was joined by another that hit the big blond death eater in the face, consequently knocking him out. The other one cast another spell at Ron. Ropes shot out of his wand and bound Ron from head to toe. The death eater fired more spells causing explosions all around the café until Hermione screamed _'Petrificus Totalus!'._ The death eater fell forward like a statue.

They all stood up, still looking at the death eaters. Ron was thrashing against his bonds. It reminded Harry of their first year in the devil's snare.

"_D-Diffindo," _Hermione said, trying to release Ron. He roared in pain as she slashed his knee. Hermione gasped and apologised before trying again and successfully freeing Ron.

All the while Swan still had her wand trained on the frozen death eater.

"How did they find us?" Cassie said.

"I don't know, What are we going to do?" Hermione said, a little hysterically. The panic was evident in her voice. Just then Harry took charge.

"Lock the doors, turn out the lights," He ordered. The café was soon plunged into darkness.

"I say we kill them, they would have done the same to us," Swan said. She didn't like that the death eaters had come to close to doing just that. She felt that she was always failing. Two less death eaters, sure wouldn't hinder her.

"No! We just need to wipe their memories. It's better like that, it will throw them off the scent. If we killed them, it would be obvious we were here." Harry said. Swan could tell he was looking at her through the dark. Swan knew he was right, she would have to learn to think about her actions. She was a bit angry at herself.

"Plus if we killed them, we'd be no better than them. We don't want to lower ourselves to their level."Cassie said.

It was decided that Hermione would cast the spell. The rest of them tidied up the café. Swan worked with Cassie. She could here the others talking.

"Are you alright?" Swan asked Cassie.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I should be asking you actually."

"What do you mean."

"well, I can tell something's not right. You don't have to tell me. Just don't keep it bottled up, it could be dangerous." She said giving her a fond smile.

"Oh Cassie I'm glad you're with me." She said bringing her into a hug. Just then they realized that the Cafe had gone quite. They turned to find the others waiting.

"We're going to Grimmauld Place," Harry said

A few minutes later they standing in front of Grimmauld place., only visible to their eyes. They hurried towards it. The door opened after a series of metallic clicks. They hurried over the threshold. The door was shut and all five of them were huddled close to the door. Gas lamps flickered on.

Swan and Cassie had been here before in their fifth year. It still creeped Swan out, but she put on a brave face.

"I think somebody's been here," Hermione whispered, pointing towards the troll's leg umbrella stand, that had been knocked over.

"I could've happened when the Order left," Ron said.

"Come on, we have to move" Swan said. Harry and Swan took a step forward together.

"_Severus Snape?" _Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered. They all jumped, staring out at the dark corners.

"We're not Snape!" Harry said.

Then something like cold air whooshed over them. Swan's tongue curled backwards on itself, she would have cried out but it was impossible to talk. As quickly as it had happened, it had ended, her tongue unravelled. She turned to see Cassie clutching at her throat and mouth and Ron was retching.

"That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad-Eye set up for Snape!"

Harry took another step forward. Suddenly a figure rose from the shadows at the end of the hall. It was a ghostly dust coloured. Swan vaguely aware of Cassie and Hermione screaming, causing Mrs Black to do the same. But all her attention was on the figure that was gliding faster and faster towards them.

It's length waist beard was streaming behind it, it's face sunken, fleshless, empty eye socket. It was so familiar yet so dreadfully altered. It raised a wasted arm and she heard Harry shout

"No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you-" The figure exploded back into dust. Everyone was in various stances of fear. Hermione was crouched on the floor, Ron was shakily comforting her and Cassie was just lowering her arms that had been shielding her face.

Harry sent Red sparks at Mrs Black, shutting her up, but now it seemed eerily silent. Swan was still frozen with shock.

"That... that was..." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really him, was it. Just something to scare Snape."

Dumbledore's death had been hard on Swan, he had been the first person in the wizarding world that she had trusted with her secret, well she hadn't told him, but he had always known. He had always known how to deal with it. How she was feeling. So she had pushed his death to the back of her mind and had tried to focus on what challenges lay ahead. Seeing that had really shocked her. She heard Hermione cast a spell and get cross at Ron before she was following them upstairs to the drawing room.

Swan snapped back into controlled mode when they reached the room. She immediately went to the windows with Ron and looked down at the street below.

"No sign of any unwanted guests," Swan reported

"Yeah and if Harry still had The Trace on him, they'd have followed us here." Ron added. Just then Harry called out in pain. It was obviously his scar.

"What did you see?" Ron asked "Was he at the Burrow?" Ron asked

"No I just felt anger-he's really angry-"

"But that could be at the Burrow. What else? Didn't you see anything? Was he-" Ron was cut off by Swan hitting him. She could see Harry was getting annoyed.

"Shut up Ron! He's not a TV, he doesn't broadcast the News. I thought you understood that the connection was dangerous, not something to embrace willingly," Swan snapped. Ron didn't look happy.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Harry I thought the connection had closed. You have to close your mind, use Occlumency. Remember what happened last time." Hermione said.

"Yes, I do remember, thanks," Harry said through gritted teeth. He turned to face the tapestry. Everything was silent again.

Then a patronus flew through the window

"_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched." _Ron let out a weird noise. Swan visibly relaxed slightly. She tried to tell herself that it was because she now knew that the Weasley's were all right, but she knew it was mainly because of George. Harry looked almost in pain.

"Harry, I-" Ron said.

"It's not a problem. It's you're family, 'course you're worried. I'd feel the same way. I do feel the same way." Swan wondered if he was thinking about Ginny.

Swan watched Harry as Hermione talked. She watched as he quickly darted out of the room, muttering an excuse before he left.

Swan helped Hermione set up beds, she had only packed three sleeping bags, and Swan had brought one as well, but as always Cassie was unprepared. Swan enlarged her bag again, getting her things out. Hermione had left to check on Harry and Cassie was talking to Ron.

That night Swan couldn't sleep. She searched though her bag mainly finding things like clothes or other instruments she thought she'd need but right at the bottom she found the few personal things she had packed. She pulled out a small picture of her George. George was giving her a piggy back and they were near the lake at Hogwarts. She watched as George nearly tipped her off as he ran around and he laughed as she had squealed. Swan smiled remembering back to when the picture was taken. She was younger then, only 15 but that was the year she had left. In fact was only a couple of days before she went. 14thFebruary, she remembered everything.

Swan snapped herself back to reality. She started to search the bag again. She dug deeper this time. Then she grabbed hold of something. She pulled it out slowly, Swan knew exactly what it was,_ The light of loyalty. _As she looked at it, it shined brighter then she'd ever seen . She grabbed it tight within her hand. She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**If managed to get to the bottom of this WELL DONE! Sorry it was so long, hope you enjoyed it some more soon... **


End file.
